


Put Your Hand on My Hip (I Lose It)

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Feelings, Intimacy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: Well, you got the soul and you know how to use it /Put your hand on my hip 'cause you know that I'll lose it.





	Put Your Hand on My Hip (I Lose It)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The pretty cowboys belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me, woes.

Ezra hates it when Chris lays a hand on his hip, Chris’s callused thumb catching against the fine fabric of Ezra’s trousers or the smooth lay of his skin, long fingers curving into the hollow to hold him in place, to pull him closer or drag him away.

 

He hates it, and he loves it.

 

It’s not just the sense of possession that grip lends itself to; he’s never belonged to anyone as much as himself.  It’s the way it makes him _feel_.

 

Or perhaps _because_ it makes him _feel_.  It makes him feel too much, makes him feel things he’s never felt – things he’s tried _not_ to feel because they seemed so huge and frightening and overwhelming.

 

Chris doesn’t make those feelings seem any different; they’re still as fearsome as ever.  But he sometimes (perhaps even most times) makes Ezra think that, somehow, someway, maybe it might be _worth it._   And that’s something he’s never even contemplated before; that it – that _he_ – might be worth it.

 

At the same time, that touch, that hand rough on his hip, is the precursor to all manner of delightful things; kisses, embraces, touches in intimate places that he can’t recall ever being so _intimate_ before.  It takes longer than he cares to admit for his desire-soaked mind to realize that those kisses, those intimate touches also make him _feel_.

 

Or, he dares think while watching Chris sleep in his bed, golden skin and fine white linens, perhaps it’s _Chris_ that makes him _feel_.

 

At first he wonders how Chris could know this about him when he’d barely even known it himself.  How could Chris have known what his touch could do, how it would make him shiver and want and _feel_?  And to know that and still do it, again and again (and again)?

 

But then, perhaps Chris doesn’t _really_ know, Ezra thinks, because when Ezra lays his hand on Chris’s hip, digs his thumb into its hollow, curls his fingers over its sharp curve, Chris’s dark eyes go soft and hot and naked _want_ suffuses his face.

 

And that… that’s enough.

 

***

August 11, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [mag7daybook](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Chris/Ezra, any, when [one] puts his hand on [the other's] hip, [the other] loses it](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/404851.html). Summary is from Brett Eldredge's song "Beat of the Music", from which the prompt was also taken.


End file.
